


Childish Antics

by Larabeara66



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, And angst, Fluff, Lots of Angst, They are not cooperative, Toddlers, Vanya Klaus and Allison trying to make sure they don't die, de aged, de aged Diego Hargreeves, de aged Five, de aged Luther Hargreeves, warning: swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larabeara66/pseuds/Larabeara66
Summary: The first thing Diego was aware of when he woke was that something was off. Before he even opened his eyes he could feel it. Something had changed.Before he could dwell on that, a rush of memories hit him. The door being kicked open. Him reaching for a knife as fast as he could, and the feeling of something pricking his neck. He couldn't remember anything after that, although he was pretty sure he managed to throw a knife or two.Luther and Five. Were they alright? Where were they?Where was he?************The Handler had grown tired of trying to kill Five. Each time it just ended in her losing soldiers. Fortunately, she came up with a genius plan to stop Five.The Hargreeves' had already gone back seventeen years. What was twenty-eight more?
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Grace Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Grace Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Grace Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first Umbrella Academy fic that I am actually going to post and continue. As of now, I don't know how long this will be, or how often I plan on updating, but if this gets some reads I will figure something out. I hope you enjoy! Please let me know if you do!

The wrapper crinkled in the Handler’s hands as she absentmindedly fiddled with it. Her tongue worked tirelessly to dislodge a chunk of the chewy candy from her mouth, and she made a strange ‘mmmm’ noise in the back of her throat as she worked. 

She sighed contently as it finally came out and swallowed it, before finally getting to the task at hand. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” She started, speaking over an intercom speaker to two dozen of her soldiers, who had been awkwardly waiting. The Handler sighed again before continuing. “As you all know, we, The Commision, have been struggling on our recent objective: to terminate Number Five. And I believe I have figured out why.”

The Handler stared out the window, viewing the gorgeous gardens. Really, it was such a shame about Five. He had an amazing shot, and even when he had worked in upper management, despite the fact that he was just spying on them, he had solved a complicated case. But, Five had proven that he could not be trusted, so their original plan had been brought back: terminate Number Five. 

However, even that was proving to be very difficult. Already, throughout two different timelines, Five and his siblings had killed over one hundred of her well-trained assassins. 

That’s when it occurred to the Handler. Five wasn’t an easy person to kill, but it became ten times harder when he had someone covering him. 

Or four someone’s. 

“Number Five is receiving help and support from his siblings. There are four of them. Unfortunately, they’ve done a good job of covering themselves up, so I am only able to identify two of them. Luther and Diego, two young men, are two of his brothers. Our next approach is to incapacitate them.” She gave a small pause for dramatic effect. “Our wonderful staff at The Commision have produced a new serum that, when injected into a person, will turn them into a child, no more than two years old.” 

“Your goal is to break into their home and inject them with this serum. Any man or woman that seems to be his sibling, you must inject. That’s all. Good luck!”

The Handler smiled smugly as she turned off the comm. “I’m coming, Five.”


	2. Transformations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus laughed suddenly. "No way! Diego's tiny!"
> 
> ***************
> 
> Vanya, Klaus, and Allison get back from a fun night out and are greeted by a big surprise. Or, more accurately, three tiny surprises.

Allison sighed happily as she watched the academy slowly grow bigger and bigger. She had a wonderful time with Vanya and Klaus, but was ready to get home and curl up in some comfy PJs. 

“That was a really good movie.” Vanya smiled from beside her. “The ending was perfect.”

Klaus sighed dreamily. “I know. Aaron and Sarah are just perfect for each other.” 

The siblings looked at each other, and burst out laughing. 

It had been a great night.

Allison chuckled again as she swung open the gate. “You know, all jokes aside, they were pretty meant for each other. I thought for sure that-”

Allison stopped short when her eyes landed on the front door. The wide-open front door. 

She felt rather than saw Vanya and Klaus come to the same conclusion that she had. Someone had, or was in the process, of attacking the academy. E

None of them wasted a second. They quickly ran inside, Allison in the front and Vanya bringing up the rear. They were prepared for a battle, or to maybe find one of their siblings wounded, but what was laying on the sitting room’s floor was surprising, to say the least. 

A tiny little boy was laying face down on the ground, dressed in a much, much too large black-long sleeve shirt, with a dart stuck in his neck. 

“Oh my God.” Vanya said quietly. Allison could feel something switch within her. It was the same feeling she got the time Claire fell off her bike and scraped her knees badly, and the time she watched a little boy fall off the monkey bars and hit his head. 

Allison quickly got to his side, immediately followed by Vanya and Klaus. She quickly yanked the dart of the child’s neck and tossed it to the side. 

“Why is there a kid here?” Klaus asked. “Unless Diego or Luther stopped paying child support, I don’t see whyーwait! What if it was Five? Oh, no. I don’t see much mannequin this kid. But wouldn’t that be funny? I mean-”

“Klaus, not the time.” Allison interrupted. Klaus shrugged then went back to looking at the kid. Allison carefully reached out and turned the mysterious little boy over. When they saw his face, the Hargreeves’ were even more shocked than before. 

“Is it just me,” Vanya asked quietly. “Or does this little boy look likeー”

“ーDiego.” Allison and Klaus finished in unison. As if their brains were connected, they all took in the way too big shirt that he was wearing. It was identical to Diego’s.

Klaus laughed suddenly. “No way. Diego’s tiny!”

That seemed to break Vanya’s and Allison’s stupor. “Whatーhow?” Vanya had her mouth open a bit when she shook her head. 

“I have no idea.” Vanya’s eyes widened. “Luther and Five.”

For a second, the three just stared at each other, dumbfounded. It wasn’t every day that you came home to find your brother de aged. So far, that had only happened twice. 

As soon as they snapped out of it, they were on their feet and ready to check the rest of the house. 

“Well, what’s your suggestion? I didn't realize you were an expert at this!” Klaus said, stopping in his tracks and presumably talking to Ben. 

“What’s Ben saying?” Vanya asked. ALl of them said those words a lot. Klaus seemed to forget that he was the only one who could hear Ben. 

“He says we shouldn’t leave Diego. But that’s easy for you to say! You’re already dead!”

“He’s right.” Allison said. She turned back and looked at Diego. Allison honestly couldn't remember a time when he looked that peaceful. “The people who did this could still be here.” Despite the fact that if Diego woke up and still had his memories intact, he would for sure kill her, Allison pulled Diego into her arms. It was weird but pleasing to hold a child on her hip again. Pleasing because it had been far, far too long since she had gotten to see Claire, let alone hold her. Weird because it was her brother who was supposed to be thirty years old. 

Now that Ben was pleased, they could continue their search. “Do you think they’ll remember everything?” Vanya asked. 

Allison chose to focus on the use of the word ‘they’ll’ instead of the question, which she had no answer to. “You think that Luther and Five are kids too?”

Before Vanya could answer, Klaus did for her. “Yup. There’s Luther.” He pointed at a small lump on the living room floor. Allison could just see a tuft of white-blonde hair poking out from beneath a very large green coat. 

They quickly approached Luther. He too was tiny, seeming even smaller, wrapped up in the huge overcoat. He, too, was asleep, eyes closed and adorable pouty lips slightly open. Allison couldn't take her eyes off him. He looked so content, not worried about anything. She found it strange that the little boy could ever grow up to be the Luther she loved. 

"Oh, man. He's so small!" Klaus exclaimed as Vanya pulled him into her arms. His large grey shirt was almost sliding off him, so she wrapped it around him more securely. Allison nodded mutely. He was so, so tiny. 

Now with two two-but-at-the-same-time-thirty-year-olds in their arms, they set off looking for Five. 

It took them a while to find Five. None of them had thought to check his room first, and instead searched half the house before they found him. He was no different from the others; tiny, peaceful, and asleep. He looked like a carbon copy of thirteen-year-old Five, just with chubbier cheeks and lighter, shorter, hair. 

Having no other ideas of what to do, Allison and Vanya laid down Diego and Luther next to Five on his bed. They had just been watching them sleep for a minute before Klaus spoke up. 

“We’re just going to leave them like this? I mean, don’t get me wrong, they are ‘toats adorable, but what happens when they wake up?”

“I guess we just have to wait and see.” Allison said gravely. It was so, so strange to see them so little. Allison couldn't believe they had ever been so small. 

It didn't take nearly as long as they thought for them to wake up. Vanya and Allison only had to listen to Klaus rambling on about how he was the oldest alive brother for twenty minutes before a pair of wide, sleepy brown eyes opened.


End file.
